Fox-Hedgehog Halloween-ONE SHOT
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: It's Halloween and it's time for the Scourge and Fiona's family to go trick-or-treating this year. Let's see if Scourge can manage to give his chilren an advantage on the candy again this year.


**~A Fox-Hedgehog Halloween~**

**One night I was driving with a friend and it was a very dark country road. I was heading home and had the wheel for the night. **

**Everything was going great till a cat seemed to have the balls to try to cross the road at the right moment I was coming. I did not stop nor did I slow down or turn off the road. All you heard was a big trump and my friend yell: **

"**BLISS!" **

**And my response was: "OPPS!" **

"**Opps?! What do you mean opps?!" She asked. She was really hysterical about the whole thing. **

**To be honest, I thought her reaction was quite funny so I couldn't really hold in my laugh.**

"**It got right there in front of me!" **

"**You killed it! " **

"**Oh would you be quiet. It has nine lives we have one for goodness sake! It was he's one or OUR one." **

**She groaned letting me get the last word but after that she never let me drive her car again…And every now and then I see a black cat outside my bed room window and when she sees me she hisses at me and runs away don't know what that's about but...**

**On with the story…IT'S A HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT! **

X

**Fiona age: 23**

**Scourge age: 24**

**Felix age: 7**

**Julia age: 5**

**Ruby age: 3**

**Razor age: 2**

**Daisy age: 6**

**Dillion age: 2**

Scourge and Fiona made sure that the outside of the house was well decorated for the scary holiday and that Scourge wouldn't be serving the candy this year. Last year, parents saw him at the door and almost ran way without their children. Scourge liked it but his children, not so much. Scourge only got the candy ready to served by Tails and Rosy since it was Scourge and Fiona's turn to take the kids Trick-or-Treating.

Fiona was in the living room getting the kids and herself ready to go. This year Ruby was an ninja, Julia was an angel, Razor was going to be his mother's dark chao because some reason Fiona choose to be a witch, which of course, got her plenty of jokes from Scourge.

"Alright you are all done." She said after making sure Ruby's outfit was on right. She backed up when Ruby pulled out her fake samurai sword and started hitting things with it.

Felix just happened to be sitting and watching television as Ruby came up to him.

"You better not hit me with that thing again, Ruby…"

"Ow, mom!"

Fiona sighed saying, "Ruby, go show daddy your costume."

"Okay!" She beamed running into the kitchen. Fiona listened to their conversation as she fixed Julia's wings.

"Daddy, wook at my costume!"

"Ha, you look sneaky."

"Yeah, my sword can cut people."

"…I hope not.."

Fiona and Julia giggled as finished and let Julia go about her business. She happened to finally pay good attention to Felix who had on no costume and looked a little nervous.

"Felix, where is your costume?"

Felix looked to his mother but then his ears fell before he said, "I need you help."

Fiona looked at him confused until he brought out two cans of blue body spray. She mouthed word 'oh' before smiling and motioning him to come over.

Scourge came out the kitchen holding two big bowls of different types of candy and dodging Ruby's fake kunais.

"Next year, she's not being a- WHOA!"

Fiona and Felix froze as Scourge was in front of them in a mini-second. Felix backed up to his mom who gave Scourge a scolding look.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Fiona ignored Ruby, Julia and Razor's giggle from their father's bad language habit, saying, "Felix, tell him." She rubbed his shoulders to help him get the courage.

Felix swallowed his spit and took deep breathe saying, "I want to be a hero this Halloween dad…"

Scourge raised a eye-brow before asking, "What hero do you know that is blue?"

Fiona face palmed making her other three children burst into laughter once again. "Scourge!"

When it hit Scourge who his son was talking about he dropped both bowls of candy causing his daughters to dive to the floor.

"CANDY!" They yelled making Fiona quickly move from behind Felix to get whatever candy they had quickly gotten. Razor wasn't too far behind as he climbed off the couch to get some candy.

"WHY?! I thought I was your hero!?"

"You are dad! You are! It's just…I always look like you and, and Uncle Sonic is a great hero from his stories. PLEASE DAD, PLEASE!"

…

Scourge didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew it was just for one night but his ego was really getting the best of him. If Scourge had anything to say this was his worst nightmare. Razor was already getting fond of Tails. To fond of him for Scourge's liking.

"Dad?"

Fiona finally got the last piece of candy from Julia, to which she had to chase them around and take their bags from them to get it. She placed her one pouting child and two crying children on the couch before getting into the conversation.

"Scourge…"

Scourge finally let it go telling himself it was for one night and as long as Sonic didn't know it would be alright. His ears fell making Felix smile with joy.

"….Fine…"

"YES! Come on mom!"

Fiona smiled picking up the body paint cans and kissing Scourge on the cheek. "It's gonna be alright."

Scourge groaned, "Yeah." As placed the candy bowls on a table near the door and began calming Razor and Ruby down.

After a couple of minutes Fiona was done spray painting her son so he could look like his favorite hero. Scourge sighed but smiled. He couldn't help but be happy to see his children happy. That's when the doorbell rung.

"I got it!" Felix yelled running to the door. Scourge's smile fell when he saw who was at it.

A Sally stood there giggling away as she saw the sight before her. "Sonic…you might wanna see this."

Sonic looked from behind her, his smile going just as he realized just who he was looking at. He wiped away a tear of admiration. 1 year old, Seth only watched his mother and aunt giggle almost to death at this.

"This has got to be the most greatest costume I have seen all night!" He said making Felix laugh.

Scourge growled as everyone made their way out side. Fiona gave him a look that made him be quiet as Sonic admired his nephews costume choice.

"Do you like my costume?" Julia asked making Sonic pick up her and toss her in the air.

"Of course I do! All your costume awesome!" He said rubbing Ruby and Razor's head. He was about to say something to Fiona till she shook her head.

"Hey, Sonic I didn't know had a baby bro-"

Everyone turned to see Tails, Rosy, Daisy, Dillion and a 5 month old Giz in Rosy's arms. Sonic's smile fell and Scourge's grew as they looked at Daisy's 'costume'. Her fur was colored pink and she wore a red and white dress with a red head band. Dillion's costume was samurai outfit.

"Wow you look just like Aunt Amy used to look like, Daisy!"

"And you look like Uncle Sonic!"

Tails chuckled saying, "Yes, he does…"

Sonic's mouth could have fallen to the floor seeing how Felix and Daisy acted towards each other. Scourge couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"This is the BEST Halloween EVER!" He shouted getting everyone attention. He walked up to Daisy and Felix making them turn to Sonic.

"Don't they look great!"

Sonic had to get nudged by Sally to come back to reality and answer his question. He laughed nervously.

"S-sure, they look…great." He said making Felix and Daisy turn one another give each other high fives. Believe it or not they thought of the costumes themselves, they had the right person for Tails.

Sonic gave Sally a surprised look when he noticed that she was holding in her laugh. He was about to say something till Daisy got his attention again.

"We decided to be you guys from the Freedom Fighters. Giz is dad!" She said pointing to the infant who seemed to be occupied with chewing on her blanket.

Scourge smirked. "Too bad she's too young come along with us. Right Sonic."

Sonic glanced glared at Scourge but groaned saying, "I'm going home. I just wanted to come give the kids their candy and say Happy Halloween." He did just as he said before picking Sally up and dashing off home. He was lucky the children didn't understand his sadness. Scourge on the other hand got nothing but complete joy.

"Alright kids it's picture time!"

The emerald hedgehog dashed inside to get the camera and came back. He took a group picture of 'Amy', 'Sonic', and 'Tails' then the samurai and ninja then the sweet angel and dark chao.

"Alright, the bowl of candy is on the table we'll make sure they get plenty of candy."

"Okay, we'll make sure that all the candy is gone by the time you guys are back."

Fiona scoffed, "That's if anyone comes by this year."

Scourge rolled his eyes and was about to till he turned around and saw the children staring at him.

"What is guys?"

"Dad, you can't go without a costume." Julia whined.

"Yeah." The other children agreed.

Scourge narrowed his eyes saying, "Guys, come on I'm not even going to be going up to the doors with you."

Fiona looked at him surprised. "Yes, you are. We're separating. Your taking Felix-"

"Sonic, mom."

"…'Sonic', 'Amy', and our sweet Angel here while I take Ruby and Dillion."

Scourge raised an eye-brow. "But I don't see the need in wearing a costume. I don't even have one!"

"Yes, you do daddy." Ruby said. "Mommy brought you one."

"What?" He turned to Fiona who gave him a look.

"Scourge, you know I brought you one."

Scourge groaned. "I don't want to wear that."

That's when the children began to whine.

"Daddy, you gotta wear it."

"Please Uncle Scourge, pleaseeeeeee.

"Alright!" Scourge stomped back inside and up the stairs before coming back down in a warlock costume.

Rosy burst into laughter getting Giz's attention and making her laugh too. "Never thought you could play the part so well Scourge!"

Scourge glared at her. "I wonder if you-"

"Scourge."

He growled causing Rosy to laugh even harder and Tails to shake his head. He walked back outside letting the children cheer. He was pissed on the outside but his heart was happy that his children were happy.

"You look awesome dad!"

"Yeah, you and mommy match!"

Scourge sighed rubbing both Julia and Felix's head. "Come on lets get this night over with already."

X

As Scourge and Fiona arrived to the town and the neighborhoods Scourge went one way while Fiona picked the other way.

Dillion and Ruby gawked some of the decorations of the houses. Fiona could see some people took this holiday really serious. She walked up to the first house and let Dillion ring the doorbell.

A woman came to the door and smiled at the two. "Awww, don't you two look cute."

Fiona smiled. "What do you two say?"

"Trick or treat!"

The woman giggled bringing out a bowl of candy and giving both Dillion and Ruby two pieces each.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She then noticed Razor watching her from his mother's arms. "Awwwwwww." She cooed at him and then gave him a lollipop.

Razor smiled saying, "Thank you."

"Your welcome cutie."

Fiona thanked her and took them to the next house. She happened to get a look at the person at the door actually noticing who she was. The pair of kids that was there left giving Fiona and her group the next turn to get some candy.

Dillion and Ruby ran up to the female rabbit danced as a goth rock star, who smiled at them.

"Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!"

The rabbit giggled saying, "I would rather give you something good to eat." She then dropped three pieces of candy for them both into their bags.

Dillion and Ruby looked into their bags before saying, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." The rabbit said before looking at Fiona and smirking, "Well, there is that cutie. I haven't seen since birth."

Fiona chuckled saying, "It's nice to see you again Buns. We bring him to check ups but you aren't ever there. Where is your boy?"

Buns was about to answer till her leg was moved aside by a young male rabbit the same age as Ruby, Buns' son, Luner.

He had grown to look just like her but from what Fiona could see he was a playful child. "Mommy, who is this?"

Ruby and Dillion gawked to see he was dressed up like karate student, which is what he choose to be that Halloween. They both dragged him outside.

"My name is Ruby!"

"I'm Dillion!"

Fiona giggled. "I'm Fiona. And this is Razor."

"Hey." Razor said making Buns 'awww' at him.

Luner smiled to them. "Nice to meet you. My name is Luner!"

Fiona looked back to see other children and their parents coming up to get some candy. "Alright, say bye we gotta go."

"Awwww, alright then. Bye, Luner. Bye Ms. Buns."

Fiona's heart could have broken to see the sad look on Luner's face as she and the kid turned to go to the next house. By the time she got to the bottom of the steps she stopped. An idea came to her head. She turned to Buns smiling.

"Hey, Buns."

Buns looked to her after giving the group of children their candy. "Yes?"

"Can Luner come with us?"

Ruby and Dillion stopped in their tracks smiling at each other and then to Ruby's mother. Luner heard her as well and was back outside. He looked up to his mother with a pleading look. Buns saw this and smiled. She didn't know why. She would rather trust her child with Fiona rather than Scourge.

"Alright."

"Yes!" Luner ran back inside and grabbed his trick-or-treat bag before running to catch up with Dillion and Ruby.

Fiona laughed at the three who seemed to show each other crazy fighting moves that the other thought was amazing. She then turned back to Buns and nodded and thanked her. She nodded back before catching up with the children. She had to wonder how Scourge was doing. Hopefully he wasn't causing any trouble.

* * *

Felix, Daisy and Julia was very happy with their process they had only gone to six houses and it already seemed like their bags were full. Scourge told them because the people in their world was once really bad and Sonic and Amy stopped them so they feared them. When in truth it was Scourge they feared. Scourge walked with a smirk on his face as parents made sure not to make his children feel uncomfortable. They had did that one year and most of the whole city regretted it.

"Dad, this is the best Halloween EVER!" Julia said, looking at all the tasty candy and some Halloween toys in her bag.

Daisy giggled saying, "Yeah, that last lady almost gave us her whole bowl."

Scourge chuckled. "We would have had to give some of your candy away again."

"Awwwwww." All three children whined in unison making Scourge chuckle again. That's when he burped into Felix. He looked down to see that Daisy and Julia stopped as well.

He looked up seeing some tough looking teenagers. One had a bat, the second one had a chain and the third one had a pipe.

"Well, well, well, look who it is guys..." The first said. Scourge could tell this was the leader.

He immediately stepped in front of Felix, Julia and Daisy neither of them noticing the two females behind them sneaking up behind them.

"He's a family man now dude."

"I don't know what makes these people fear him so much."

Scourge smirked and then began laughing. "I love meeting guys like you."

Felix turned around seeing some shadows coming closer to them. "Hey!" He yelled and didn't even think twice before spin dashed the surprised girls in the face. Breaking one girls nose and leaving a cut on the other girls forehead.

"OW!"

"That brat broke my nose!"

Scourge turned around for a second to see what the problem was but then noticed the shadow of one boy come up closer to him. He turned around to ducking at the leader of the group swung his bat. Scourge grabbed the boys wrist and twisted it till he heard a snap, which caused the boy to scream in pain. He then kicked the boy past his friends.

The second boy came at Scourge but this time Scourge didn't do anything, Julia did. She turned into a ball and Daisy knocked her into face of the boy giving him two black eyes. Scourge laughed glancing back as the two girls quickly ran away leaving the boys.

Scourge slowly walked up to the third boy we was terrified by now. "See, I didn't just have children but I trained them to defend themselves aganist assholes like you." He said getting the boys face but not for long since the boy screamed and ran off leaving his beaten and unconsicious friends behind.

Scourge turned back around giving Felix, Julia and Daisy a high five. "Just like we practice."

Felix giggled. "I think mom is going to be really mad when she finds out about this."

Scourge only shrugged nodding for them to continue to the next neighborhood. "It'll be alright, especially when I tell what just happened."

They walked some time before they came up to a another house. The pouch light was on but no one was outside. Felix, Julia and Daisy looked back at Scourge, who only shrugged and nodded for them to ring the doorbell.

...

Felix rung it again and the door flew open a demonic ghost flew out the door causing Julia and Daisy to run behind Scourge and Felix to spin dash the person who created the ghost.

Scourge picked the girls up to help them calm down as Felix ran behind his leg. Scourge finally got good look at te person who actually scared his group of kids that just beat up teenagers.

"Nothing else to do with your time Boomer."

The walrus stopped rubbing his face and looked to see exactly who it was. "Scourge?"

Scourge narrowed his eyes at him. "Who else?"

Felix looked up to his father asking, "You know him?"

Scourge sighed placing Daisy and Julia back down on the ground. "Yeah, we used to 'work' together."

Boomer almost scoffed till Scourge gave him a look. "A-a-anyways, here is your candy." Boomer gave the three children five pieces of candy.

Scourge thanked him before leaving. _Dammit I can only hope that Fiona is having a better time than I am..._

* * *

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN OR NEXT TIME YOU WON'T GET TOO!" Fiona yelled at two teens, who ran for their lives. They had the guts to try and fight her thinking she would be a good target because she was with a group of toddlers. She proved their theory wrong.

Ruby, Dillion, Luner and Razor cheered for her as she turned around taking a breather. "Alright guys one more house and we're going home."

"Awwwww."

Fiona only chuckled as she did as she took her toddlers to one more house and the brought Luner back home. Buns wasn't surprised when Fiona told her what happened to them. It was one reason why she didn't let Luner go trick-or-treating after it happened to her neighbor. Once Ruby and Dillion got to say good night and bye to Luner they made their way to Scourge and Fiona's supposed to meet-up point.

Fiona and the kids waited a while before Fiona started getting fustrated. "Now, where in the hell is he- AH!" She yelled as she felt Scourge poke her in the butt with his fake stick.

"Fiona, you gotta stop cursing in front of the kids." He mocked her making her glare at him.

Fiona couldn't keep her glare long before Daisy, Felix and Julia ran up to her to show her their candy filled bags. She smiled looking at how big they were.

"Wow you guys got a lot of candy this year huh?"

"Yeah, all thanks to daddy!" Julia cheered hugging Scourge's leg and making Ruby jealous of course. The ruby furred hedgehog run up to him to get his attention.

Fiona only shook her head at the two. "How did the trick-or-treating go this year."

"It went great!" Felix beamed.

"Yeah, people was actually afraid of us!" Daisy said making Fiona look to them confused. She looked to Scourge for a answer to which he only shrugged.

"Well, that's pretty funny." She said acutally giggling a little till then noticed Felix and Daisy lose their happy aura. "What's wrong guys?"

"Some stupid big kids tried to steal our candy and beat up Uncle Scourge."

Fiona looked to Scourge who reassured her they didn't. "Felix, got on to to the would be candy snatchers. He broke one girls nose and almost put a gash on the other ones forehead."

Julia jumped in saying, "Daddy, beat the leader up and me and Daisy got the other one."

"We sent the last boy running screaming like a girl." Felix said as he, Daisy and Julia laughed it up.

Fiona couldn't help but chuckle. "I run to some trouble too. If it wasn't for Ruby and Dillion tripping one of the boys they would have hurt my poor baby Razor." Fiona cooed rubbing her cheek against his making him nuzzle her. Felix frowned at this making Scourge chuckle lowly at this.

"Seems we had a full Halloween night." He said as they began walking home. He wrapped his arms around Fiona's shoulders letting the children walk in front of them.

"And a bag FULL of candy!" Julia song letting the others agree.

Fiona laughed. "Doesn't mean your eating any of it tonight!"

"Awwwww, mom."

"Aunt Fiona."

Scourge smiled rubbing Fiona's arm. "Nice job. What if they stayed at Rosy and Tails place for tonight."

Fiona thought about then smiled. "Guys, you each can eat five pieces of candy."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

Fiona giggled laying her head on Scourge's shoulder. "Their going to be bouncing off the walls."

Scourge laughed. "That's our intentions."

"Happy Halloween, Scourge."

"Happy Halloween, Fi."

Scourge and Fiona stopped seeing Felix and the others turn to them pouting. "What?"

"What about us, dad?"

Scourge and Fiona glanced to one another before Fiona smiled and looked away saying, "Fine, go ahead."

Scourge smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"You wanna Happy Halloween?"

"Yeah!" All six children yelled in unison.

Then it hit Felix, "Wait, why do feel like I regret that?"

"Well..." Scourge pulled on mask of a black and red demon mask. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He said in a demonic voice. He used a button to make it sound like her roared at them. Causing Felix to pick up Daisy and speed off while Ruby and dragged Dillion behind her. Razor only began to cry and hide his face in his mothers chest as Scourge ran after the other children. Fiona only laughed as she began calming Razor down.

"Come on baby boy. Let's go catch the crazy people." She pulled out her broom Tails built her and flew after them still laughing.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone, be safe out there trick-or-treating, also at Halloween parties and don't be a bag snatcher. Those babies worked hard for their candy XD**


End file.
